The armed forces of Classic Revival
The armed forces of Classic Revival or A.F.C is the main military organization of the server. The A.F.C was started by WolfFromWar, originally it was a small volunteer defence force. The army was created when peace took power in beach freebuild, but then it used to be an small milita. A coup was being planned by the army but it was cancelled when beach freebuild was lost and the army moved to Classic Revival and it has been expanding ever since. The military is split into 3 forces they are the Ground forces, the navy, the air force Every force has its own flag. In late May 2017 the majority of the army became the EDF Ground forces. The ground forces is the main force of the military and does alot of the job. Tanks * Leopard 2 IFVs * Centauro * Pizarro * M113 * BMR-M1 * VEC-M1 * Bv206 * IVECO LMV * RG-31 * URO VAMTAC * Santa Anibal Artillery * M109A5 * L-118 * MIM-23 Hawk * Roland * Nasams Pistols * USP Rifles, Carbines * G36 * HK417 * G36KE SMGs * MP5 Machine Guns * MG-3 (Left by the old military) * MG-4 Snipers * AWM * Sako TRG Air force The air forces main goal is to guard the airspace of the server. But it also provides airstrikes against agressors. Equipment of the airforce Bombers * F-16 fighting falcon * Bölkow BO-105 Transport planes * Boeing CH-47D Chinook The navy The purpose of the navy is to protect the sea of the server from enemies and also to attack major enemies. Frigates * Santa María (F81) * Victoria (F82) * Numancia (F83) * Reina Sofía (F84) * Navarra (F85) * Canarias (F86) Patrol Craft * Infanta Elena (P76) * Infanta Cristina (P77) * Cazadora (P78) * Serviola (P71) * Centinela (P72) * Vigía (P73) * Atalaya (P74) Mine warfare * Segura (M31) * Sella (M32) * Tambre (M33) * Turia (M34) * Duero (M35) * Tajo (M36) Conflicts The conflicts that the army has been involved in. * Ddos war (Ddos bombers were seen in the skies of CR but no bombs where dropped. NATO sent troops to Super Hot FB) * Revival civil war (AKA the voting war) * Dae-Joseph war * Wolf-Hank war * The xbox wars * War in beach * The coup in beach (the coup never happened sadly) * Unk leaving plot (Alot of ESTSOFs were deployed during the panic riots) * Super hot peace keeping missions. * The Great Bene war * The Great soviet war * The Russo war (still kinda ongoing)' * Dae-Hank war (not 100% finished) * The Second Great Bene war * The Great War of Beach (The deadliest) * The Andrew war * The Great Pear War * The Dire-Wolf war * The Second Great Beach War * The republican war * The ClassiCube VS Classic Revival War. Allies and supporters * Finnish army * EDF (By training) * Polish armed forces * Swedish army * Spanish armed forces * British armed forces * United States army * All NATO members * United Nations Category:Groups